Lost The Ghost Zone
by WhenDarknessArrives
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam Manson, known friend of Danny Phantom, has gone missing. when they find her again, she's different, not herself, something had changed. now there is a race against time to stop whatever is happening to Sam before it's to late, before she dies and turns into something that nobody knew was possible... a ghost</html>
1. Introductions

Sam was so cold, everything was a green white and black blur in front of her, and all she could hear was wails coming every direction, and the only thing she could feel was coldness, undying coldness that rocketed up her body and made her shiver.

She didn't feel the ground, or the air, all she felt was coldness, like she was sucked into a large cold vacuum where sounds echoed off every wall of the dimension, bouncing around and hitting each other like some awful orchestra.

And as suddenly as her vision blurred, it came back, and Sam began to shiver harder, not for coldness, but of fear. Because the wails weren't her mind, but that of ghosts that where screaming. And she was floating, off the ground and away from everyone else; she was in the ghost zone.

Sam gasped, trying to stop herself from floating, but with no effect as she looked around, seeing only countless doors out of countless doors. But where was she? She couldn't be sure, the ghost zone was large, and changed entrances, so all she had was that she was in it.

But she was still afraid despite the fact she knew no ghost could harm her in this zone. She was afraid because she was all alone, she was afraid she would never see Danny again, and she was afraid she would die of starvation in that zone.

So wrapping her arms around herself, she watched with fearful eyes as she was dragged forward by some invisible force. Soon the doors faded into the distance, and a narrow rock raceway, a motorcycle being heard as Johnny rocketed through it, stopping only when he spotted Sam.

"And what is the ghost boy's broad doing here." He leered, a cocky smile on his as he leaned on his handlebars, his coat finally settling behind him. "I don't really know." Sam admitted, trying to stop from shivering for the moment.

"Your colds aren't you? Nothing I can do there, unless, you're a ghost." He said, eyeing Sam up and down and pushing his motorcycle a few yards until he was right in front of Sam, taking his hand out and touching her hand. It didn't pass entirely through thought, both could feel some resistance

"That's odd." Johnny said to himself, scratching his chin. "I think I can at least lead you off to the elders, they might know something that I don't" he said, trying to sound at least a little reassuring as he grabbed her ankle, managing just barely to tug her to the bike, strapping her in by a rope that was half ghost zone half our world.

"Like it? I made it myself with a bit of help from that Dum Jack Fenton character, stole the rope from a stupid ghost fisher." Johnny said, revving up his motorcycle and rocketing through the ghost zone, Sam behind him struggling to keep her hands on the rope, her whole body shaking with the energy of it.


	2. Looking

Danny Fenton was a complete and utter mess. His hair was lopsided and bags hung from his eyes from long nights. It didn't help at all when he saw all the missing posters for Sam everywhere he looked. Those especially made him feel good, with Sam's face staring almost accusingly at his.

He had first noticed she was gone when she didn't show up at school, or when he phased into her room to check on her. Finally he went to the parents, they hadn't seen her for at least three days now, and by the papers, they had already called the cops.

Of course he panicked, forgetting to call Tucker has he looked all across Amity Park. Almost getting a close call with the men in white with his haste. And still, there was nothing he found, only a few rolling papers in the streets and the stupid ghosts.

Eventually he had called Tucker, giving him the news; it didn't help with his mood thought, just made him feel worse.

So he dragged himself to school, ignoring that one pitiful look from the teacher, ignoring the jokes from Dash, even ignoring when Paulina, fed up with her usual boy toys, decided to flirt with him. The only thing that floated in his mind was 'why can't I find her, she must be somewhere, if not here, then maybe the Ghost Zone?'

After school he flew home, zooming through the ghost zone and heading to the one man he knew could find anybody, Skulker.

**Short, the writing style is a little off because I wrote the first part a month apart, but I remember where I was going with it.**


End file.
